Electrical cables may be used to transfer electrical energy. When manufacturing an electrical cable, various layers (e.g., insulation, jacket, etc.) may be extrude onto a conductor or a conductor core. Many times the electrical cable may include a stripe along the electrical cable's exterior. The stripe may be used to communicate to a person seeing the cable certain information about the electrical cable.